Dilemmas
by druggo-frog
Summary: Ron’s greater side has been brought out over a year going out with Hermione, but he doesn’t know how to deal with new issues that come up between them. Rated to be safe. COMPLETE!
1. lovebirds at play

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own any of the Harry Potter related stuff so yeah there we go

Note: Constructive criticism is most welcome this is my first story so I am expecting it to be crap. And I didn't know how to do the paragraph break thingy's like with the stars so yeah it actually says paragraph break ok I'm done with my depressive putting down of self so away we go.

Chapter 1 

Hogwarts was a beautiful sight in winter. The lake froze over, the castle roof became a sheet of pure white, and the grounds would cover with sometimes knee-deep snow. Everyone in the castle loved these times, for whatever reason, be it the time when you could have the best snowball fights, make the best snow angels, or play the best pranks on the teachers. Ron, however, liked it because the deep snow would give him the perfect opportunity to run off with Hermione. This morning they were having a snowball fight with Harry.

"What a crap shot, Harry!" yelled Ron, as a large snowball flew 2 metres to his left. His reply was a clump of ice in his mouth from Hermione. He spat it out and complained "Oh man, now my tongues frozen. I won't be any good at kissing now, Hermione."

"Well we'll just have to find out won't we?" she replied with a teasing smile.

He tackled her into the snow and gazed into her eyes. They lay like that for a few moments before Ron moved in to lock his lips to hers. Harry rolled his eyes. Not that they could tell.

"I'll see you guys later I've got... homework." He walked away. Ron was grateful that Harry did this. He didn't feel so awkward if there was nobody there. He grinned to himself and went back to making out.

Paragraph break 

Harry was in the common room an hour later when Ron walked in. Harry raised his eyebrows at him and said "Is that just a way to get me to leave? You do still like me right?" He poked his tongue out.

Ron blushed and threw a cushion at him. "Course we do. You just... get in the way." Harry raised his eyebrows again.

"Get in the way of you two? _Petrificus Totalus _wouldn't even stop you, it would just make everything go stiff."

Ron blushed so hard he looked indistinguishable from the Gryffindor banner behind him. Twice he opened his mouth, closed it again and glared at Harry.

"Yeah, no great comeback now is there, Ron?" Harry teased.

"Shut up."

"Shut up? Shut up was the best Ron Weasley could come up with? My God Ron, Dudley could do better!" He laughed maniacally.

"Harry come off it." Harry was now rolling around on the floor.

"I'm warning you Harry!" This was too much for him. Harry was laughing so hard a wet patch was spreading across the front of his robes.

"_Tarantallegra!" _yelled Ron. Harry was now on his feel, which were flying every which way. He was no longer laughing.

"Ron! You know I hate the Jelly-legs spell!"

"And you know I hate being teased about Hermione." replied Ron smugly.

"Take it off Ron."

Ron grinned. He was enjoying this.

"_Please _take it off?" begged Harry.

Ron pretended to think. "You know I can't remember the counter-curse," Ron said innocently.

"RON, YOU DICK, TAKE IT OFF!!!!!!!"

"OK, OK, hold you're Hippogriffs." He removed the spell and received a punch in the stomach from Harry.

"OW! You know Harry, one day you are gonna look back and realise why YOU don't have a girlfriend."

_Paragraph Break_

Hermione was hungry, so she parted with Ron (which took a while) and went to the Great Hall to grab something to eat. When she entered, she noticed Lavender and Parvati, giggling as usual, at the other end of the table. She walked over and sat down.

"So fill me in, what's the joke of the day today?" They erupted into laughter. Hermione was confused.

"We just saw your game of tonsil hockey from the tower, Hermione," giggled Lavender.

"Yeah, who won?" They burst out again.

"Yes Lavender, that's all fine, but you're lucky I haven't told everyone I saw you playing Dean at that just yesterday in the Charms room," shot back Hermione icily. "and I could have _sworn _he beat you."

Parvati stopped laughing long enough to give Lavender a look of horror and ask, "Dean?" in the most disgusted tone possible. She then began laughing so hard it resembled Harry when she'd first told him she liked Ron. She walked out of the Hall thinking rather smugly about asking Ron for a rematch.


	2. Worried

As we all know I don't own HP stuff so on with the… story.   
Chapter 2 

It was the last day before the Christmas holidays, and Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting at the back of Professor Binns' class, in their usual half-doze. The lesson came to an unexpected halt when there was a knock at the door and Professor McGonagall poked her head in. Professor Binns looked round, startled, and said "Oh, hello Minerva."

"Good morning. May I talk to Miss Granger please? And bring your things. You will not be coming back to this class today."

Ron and Harry exchanged confused glances. Harry tried to catch Hermione's eye, but she had already picked up her bag, shoved her quill, ink and book inside and started to walk towards the door.

"Yes, of course." He resumed the lesson as the door closed, leaving Ron and Harry thoroughly perplexed.

**_Paragraph break_**

Ron and Harry didn't see Hermione until lunch, as they had Divination next. They walked into the Great Hall late (Sir Cadogan had wanted a fight – Ron had thrown his portrait out the window of the sixth floor) and spotted her down the far end of the table.

"Hey Hermione," called Harry as they walked between the tables. "How was Arithmancy?"

"Oh it was well enough, the usual, you know, nothing special." She paused to grin evilly. Then she asked sweetly, "how was Divination?"

"That was uncalled for," whined Ron. He kissed her neck. So how are you?"

"I'm great, just fine," she replied, and kissed him back. Harry looked away. As great a couple as they were, and as much as he liked them being so happy, he hated having to see them at it all the time. It made him conscious of the fact that he hadn't got a special someone around. Then again, he didn't even have a crush. He'd been over Cho since she came up and slapped him when he said hi last year. He shook his head and pretended to be very interested in his bacon and eggs.

When they finally broke apart, Ron said "So what did McGonagall want you for?"

"She just wanted to talk about some prefect duties she was wondering if I was interested in doing."

"And that took all lesson?" asked Ron, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, yeah there were a lot of them." Ron seemed to buy it but Harry noticed she avoided looking at them. He thought it wisest not to mention anything. Instead he excused himself and left the Hall.

_**Paragraph break**_

"Yes what is it, Potter?"

Harry jumped. He'd been knocking for a few minutes and Professor McGonagall had suddenly appeared behind him.

"Oh, yes, sorry to bother you, Professor, he said breathlessly. "I was just wondering what was wrong with Hermione. She was very distant at lunch."

"She's fine, Potter, probably just tired. It had nothing to do with her little visit here."

"OK then. I also wanted to ask to you about this essay…"

They talked all the rest of lunch, and Professor McGonagall seemed herself. But Harry noticed that whenever Hermione was mentioned, she too avoided his eyes.

_**Paragraph break**_

Harry walked back to the common room slowly after dinner, having once again not seen Hermione since lunch, giving himself plenty of time to think. _She's hiding something, _he thought, _I know it. She isn't looking directly at us, neither is McGonagall. I need to ask her in a way that won't sound nosy, just like I'm curious. Then again sometimes she needs a good firm 'tell me or I jinx you' kinda talking to. _

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady, interrupting his thoughts.

"Dragon scales," replied Harry, and the portrait swung open to allow him through.

(A/N) I am completely obsessed with dragons.

He entered the common room and noticed Hermione in her favourite chair by the fire, absent-mindedly stroking Crookshanks, who was purring in her lap. He walked over and sat down.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hi Harry," she replied, still looking into the fire. She looked slowly over at him as he started to talk.

"I was just wan- Hermione what's wrong?"

Hermione's eyes were bloodshot all over, her face was red and it was quite obvious she had been crying very hard. She sniffed.

"What do you mean Harry? I'm fine."

"Hermione, stop bullshitting me, what's going on? Ever since you talked to Professor McGonagall you haven't been yourself. You won't look at either of us and you're going all vague. I'm worried." Harry frowned.

"Look Harry, there's really nothing wrong, I'm just a little upset at the moment."

"You think you can get away with the 'it's that time of month again' thing? I don't buy it, now what is wrong?"

'OK so I'm in a bad state! Sometimes the pressure does get to me, great and unable to be stressed as I may seem, Harry, but is that so hard for your massive ego to understand!?"

That stung. She stormed off up into the girls dormitories.

Harry snarled and threw his potions essay into the fire in a fit of anger. He watched it burn with savage pleasure for a moment, until he realised he'd only just finished it to a decent standard and it was due tomorrow.

(A/N) the 'that time of the month' statement is in no way intended in a derogatory way.


	3. finding out

Ron exited the Potions room the next morning in a bad mood. He had forgotten to bring his essay and had been forbidden to go and get it. He had gotten detention for this, and he would have to help Snape prepare chameleon livers for their next lesson on Thursday. He took out some anger on Peeves by putting a few spells straight through him, none of which did anything, but helped anyway. It made him feel a lot better, Peeves having bombarded him with dungbombs the night before he was meeting the Chudley Cannons, his favourite Quidditch team, just a few weeks ago. He went to lunch in the Great Hall, catching Harry as he passed the stairs to the common room. They went in and managed to find a spot next to Ginny.

"Hey Ginny," said Harry.

"Yeah, hi shrimp," added Ron. Harry laughed. Ginny scowled.

"Hi Harry. And YOU, Ron, I don't know what you're so happy about, don't you care that Hermione's sad? I may not know why she's upset, but I at least take notice of her feelings." She glared at him so angrily Ron was scared, but it wasn't long until he regained composure and asked "Why, what's wrong with her? Is she OK? Speaking of which…" he looked around. "Where is she?

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Like you don't know. But for Harry's info, she's been in the girls bathroom crying for the last half hour. Harry I'd suggest you go find her. Ron, to be honest, I think you should stay here and talk to her later."

Ron was outraged. "Wha… but she's my… how can you…"

"Don't worry, Ron, I know what I'm doing."

Harry left the Hall, but Ron was too busy protesting to notice.

"Ginny come on, she's my girlfriend, why wouldn't she want to see me?"

"Possibly because it would hurt her too much," said a far too innocent sounding voice from behind him.

He turned around. It was Lavender, and she wasn't looking too happy. "What do you mean?" asked Ron dangerously.

"Well you see, when people have to part when they don't want to, they sometimes can't stand to see the other person. I'd say this is the case." She grinned wickedly. There was something about it that Ron didn't like. Maybe she'd found out that Hermione had told him about seeing her with Dean. He could understand why she'd make up bullshit stories for that.

"Come on Lavender," he laughed. "You can't still have a grudge, can you?"

"Oh no, of course not," she said. "I just thought you might like to know she's leaving on Tuesday."

"What do you mean, leaving?" Ron asked, now with quite obvious worry in his voice.

"Surely you know she's moving to Germany?" she replied in that same overly sweet tone.

Ron gaped. "Moving – to Germany?" he said hollowly.

"And conveniently having her mind wiped so as to leave all traces of witchcraft and Hogwarts behind – oh bother, I suppose that means she'll forget you too." She sighed. "Poor you."

She smiled and walked off.

Ron sat staring. She couldn't be telling the truth – could she?

Yet something about the way she kept glancing back at him expectantly told him she wasn't joking. He couldn't take it. He staggered out of the Great Hall, hoping to find a way to make the overwhelming pain go away, for someone to tell him it wasn't true. But he knew there was no comfort for him now.

Paragraph break 

Harry ran straight to the second floor bathroom that Moaning Myrtle inhabited. Somehow he _knew_ Hermione would be there. And there she was, sitting with her back to the wall and her chin on her knees. She looked up as he entered.

"Harry it's awful, I knew I had to tell someone, but I didn't want to hurt you guys so I –"

"Hey, shhhhh, its ok, slow down." He hugged her and she sobbed onto his shoulder.

"OK first things first. Why are you up here in this kind of state?"

She sniffed and looked him in the eye.

"I wanted to tell you, really I did, but it just hurts so much, I couldn't bear to see you two like I am."

Harry broke her off again before he got too confused.

"Hold up. What did you want to tell us and why would we be like this just because of something you said?" He smiled.

She feebly returned it, but it left instantly. "Because, Harry, you remember when Professor McGonagall came and got me out of class?" He nodded. "My parents had come. They don't want me coming here anymore." Tears brimmed in her eyes. Harry's breath caught in his chest. She whispered, "We're moving to Germany next week."

Harry couldn't breathe. He stood and backed away slowly.

"Harry please, I don't want to but mum and dad, I can't fight them about it. Please Harry, just listen for a minute."

But Harry couldn't hear anymore, even if he wanted to. He turned blindly and stumbled out of the room. He ran until he could run no more, collapsed behind the nearest suit of armour. He did something he had not done in a very long time, and had forgotten the sincerity of. He cried. He sat there for a long while until the lunch crowds started coming up the stairs to their next lesson. He hauled himself up, wiped his eyes, and then decided. He headed against the crowds (Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff 6th years mostly) to the staircase leading to the Owlery. He stalked determinedly up them, knocking over poor Dennis Creevey on the way past. He burst into the room and sank to his knees. His new dead black owl, Trissin (Hedwig had passed away last year), came over and hooted softly on his shoulder. Just like Hedwig had, he seemed to always know what Harry was feeling. He stroked his wing gratefully for a few minutes. Then he got up and walked over to the parchment and ink sitting on a small table in the corner. He scribbled a note, looked over it three times to make sure it was actually readable, and tied it to Trissin's leg.

"Take this to Remus for me?" he asked.

Trissin hooted, looked him in the eye as if to say _Cheer up, it'll be fine_, and flew off into the distance.


	4. Letters Misplaced

Don't own nuffin   
Letters Misplaced

He sat there looking longingly after Trissin for a while. He thought half-heartedly of going to class, but he decided against it. At that exact moment, Filch slammed open the door, causing several owls to screech loudly in protest.

"You," he spat. "You are to come and see the Headmaster right now." He fixed Harry with a malicious grin before shuffling out again. Harry hauled himself out and down the stairs. He trudged to Dumbledore's office, knocked and waited. Dumbledore opened it.

"Ah, Harry. Mr. Filch found you, I see. Come in and sit down."

Harry did so without any real conviction.

"I want to talk to you about Hermione," Dumbledore continued tentatively. He had been on the receiving end of some of Harry's worse tantrums. It didn't seem today would be any different.

"Yeah, well, maybe you do, but you see I don't, so I don't give a shit what you try to tell me," he snarled. Dumbledore sighed. This was going to be a long day.

llllllllllll

Remus Lupin sat in the kitchen of number twelve, Grimmauld Place, drinking a bottle of Butterbeer, when he heard the most peculiar scratching noise to his left. He looked up and saw a black owl hooting madly outside in the bitter wind. He hastened to open the window for it, and as it flew past him, he recognised it as Harry's owl, Trissin. Trissin landed on the table and stuck out his leg. Lupin took the letter attached and poured some Butterbeer into a saucer for the owl. He looked at the owl and said "You really are an amazingly fast owl, aren't you? You've only just left!" Trissin hooted gleefully. Lupin unrolled the parchment and read:

_I feel like shit Remus. I just found out the worst thing possible. I'm losing another close friend. I suppose I should probably tell you – I'm thinking of trying to find Sirius, so to speak. You know what I mean. What do I do?_

_Harry._

Lupin gasped. Harry wouldn't – would he?

llllllllllll

Ron was still sitting staring into the common room fire two hours later, and surprisingly no one had come looking to see why he wasn't in class. Harry hadn't returned either, and Ron didn't really care. He felt so low, so depressed that had it not been for the heat from the fire, he would have sworn there was a Dementor around. Ron drifted into an uneasy sleep, filled with nightmares about life without Hermione. He jerked awake when Trissin flew in through the window and onto his knee. Ron smiled grimly at him, and looked out at the sky. It had to be at least four in the morning. He removed the letter attached to the owls leg. He'd give it to Harry later, whenever he saw him next. Then he was hit with a burst of curiosity – _what harm can it do? _he thought. Slowly he unravelled the scroll and looked down at it.

_Harry_

_I beg you DO NOT kill yourself, I don't know what's going on up there but whatever you do don't end your life like this. One friend lost is not enough for you to forget all the other ones you have. Please wait until this is over. The pain will go away._

_Remus_

Ron looked up, horrified. He had to find Harry. If Harry left too – who knew what he might do?

**A/N: sorry the chapter is so short evry1 I was real tired, hence the bad writing and lack of reality. Thank you to sballuvr who is my most constant reviewer for this story. Well then again thanx to all my other reviewers too.**


	5. Common Room Chaos

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuffin but the plot, and also plz don't say in ur reviews (which I am expecting seeing as ur reading it) that I shouldn't have made it all one scene and stuff, coz it was deliberate, not from lack of skill (which I prob have anyway)**

**Common Room Chaos**

Hermione didn't leave the bathrooms that night. She stayed as uncomfortable as possible, because she knew that if she slept she would dream. She dreamt every night now, always the same…

_She saw them in the distance, laughing and smiling. She ran to catch them, smiled at them as she came up alongside them. But they stopped laughing. They glared at her. They glared with such hatred in their eyes that they were not the friends she knew, but angry strangers with malice as their ally. She asked them what was wrong. _

"_What do you think?" they replied shortly. "We're obviously not good enough, so…" They both put their wands to their heads and a harsh voice said "Avada Kedavra!"_

Hermione sat bolt upright, screaming. She looked around and saw she was still in the bathroom. She cursed herself for falling asleep and got up to splash some cold water on her face. She surveyed herself in the mirror. She looked terrible, she knew, but there wasn't any point in changing that. Sighing, she returned to the common room slowly. She mumbled the password and went over to her favorite chair by the fire. She started as she heard a voice.

"Hermione?" It was Lavender. She came and crouched next to Hermione. "Are you okay?"

Hermione shook her head. "I told Harry last night – was it last night? What time is it?"

"3 am."

"Well, I told Harry last night, but – how can I tell Ron?"

"There's no need." Lavender smiled at her.

"What, you mean just don't tell him and suddenly disappear? I couldn't do that to him."

"No, I mean… I told him for you."

"You WHAT!?" Hermione leapt to her feet.

"He knows. I knew it would be hard for you to tell him, so I did it."

Hermione turned and took a few steps away from her. She then turned back to Lavender. Anger was written all over her face. It was so evident that Lavender panicked and turned to run up the staircase. Hermione, however, muttered something and Lavender went flying into a wall instead. She was held there by a spell and Hermione walked over to face her.

"You told Ron that I am leaving and that I will never even remember him?" she asked, her voice quavering with rage. Lavender nodded meekly. WHAM! Hermione dealt her a savage uppercut. Lavender cried out. Hermione followed on by slapping Lavender across the face so hard it left a mark. She released the spell and Lavender fell to the floor. Hermione grabbed Lavender by the scruff of the neck and pulled her to her feet. While Lavender tried to regain stability, Hermione stood back a step or two and punched her in the face.

"You stupid BITCH!!!" screamed Hermione.

"I thought I was helping!" gasped Lavender.

"When you said it to me it certainly didn't sound like it," said a deeper voice. Both girls looked around.

"Ron?" He started walking down the remaining stairs. "How long were you there?"

"The whole time. I thought you had sent her to ask me, Hermione, and I was really upset, obviously. But now that I've found you didn't…" He glared at Lavender. She backed away, but when she found herself with her back to the wall, she whimpered. Ron picked her up and held her by her throat above his head. Lavender gasped desperately for air, her hands waving wildly, trying to bat away Ron's hands. He threw her across the room, her head hit a table, and she fell to the floor unconscious. After calming himself down a bit, he sat Hermione down on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"I didn't want to hurt you, and I didn't know how I could tell either of you. Especially you, Ron. I love you so much, and it hurts that I have to do this. I don't want to lose you."

"So it's true?" Ron said quietly.

She nodded sadly. "But you know I don't want to Ron. Don't you?"

"Yes, I do. But that doesn't stop it from hurting."

Hermione rested her head on Ron's chest, listening to his heart. It was at a normal enough rate for the situation.

"Can you think of any way for me to stay?"

"No," he said sadly. "I think we're just going to have to spend the remaining time together as well as we can."

"What would you suggest we do now?"

Hermione suddenly felt Ron's heart rate increase. She looked up at him, curious as to why this was. He was chewing his lip, a sure sign he was contemplating whether to say something or not.

"What is it, Ron?"

"Well, I just thought… but you wouldn't want to… would you?"

"Ron," Hermione said soothingly. "Just say it."

He took a deep breath. "Will you have sex with me?"

Hermione was slightly taken aback at this question, but she recovered quickly. She pushed him down further onto the couch with a reassuring smile, and began.


	6. Explain!

**A/N: **A few people had interesting comments about the 'brutal murder', as someone put it, in the last chapter. Sorry bout that, im aware it was exuberant, but I was really pissed off at the time, so yeah. Now then, for comments to the reviewers!

**Rachelne: **Thanx for da review and sorry about the lack of mushy stuff. I shall try to add some in, however I never was good at writing that sort of stuff.

**Picklegrl:** Your review was actually a little confusing, I didn't get it. Thanx for it anyway, and dragons are SO much better. :D

**Esrb99:** no I don't think she would, however she has had her personality slightly manipulated for this story, and she did say she didn't want to go.

**Autumn-leaVes and sballLuvr5: **Have no fear, he's not going to die, and even if he does it will not be for a long long time. Thanx for reading the story.

**RQ: **Thanx for reading, and I appreciate ur support. Neva have I been rated so highly (but then again ur the only person who put me on a scale).

**JustKiddin111:** Thank you very much, considering this was my first story that is a huge compliment. REPLY TO MY EMAILS!

**The-sexy-flower:** Katrina, I am aware that they are out of character, but it was deliberate, so is it ok then?

**To everyone else who reviewed: **Thank you heaps, I wasn't sure if it was worth continuing this, but you've proved me wrong. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

Harry had returned to the Owlery after his 'talk' with Dumbledore and stayed there. In the end he too had fallen asleep, and he had had dreams as bad as Ron and Hermione's. When he awoke, sweating and gasping for breath, he returned slowly to the common room, avoiding any teachers along the way. When he entered the common room, he began to walk wearily towards the staircase. He needed a very cold shower. It helped him think. But halfway across the room he stopped short. Ron and Hermione were lying on the couch together, asleep and wearing only underwear. Harry half grinned to himself, put a blanket over the two of them, and went upstairs for his shower.

As he stepped into the freezing water, he thought about the effect Hermione moving would have on Ron. It was likely that neither of them would ever be quite the same, but Harry was genuinely worried about his friend. Ron didn't just like Hermione, he was in love with her, and it was clear for Harry to see. Harry sighed. He hoped it would all turn out alright.

lllllllllll

Ron awoke early to find Hermione asleep in his arms. He smiled to himself as he remembered the previous nights events. He watched her for a few moments, noting how peaceful she was when she slept. After a while he shook her awake gently, because there would be great trouble if they were caught in this state.

"Hermione, wake up, baby," he said quietly.

She stirred sleepily. "Ron? What time is it?"

He pushed a hair out of her eyes and said, "it's about 4 am. We need to move out of the common room in case someone sees us."

Hermione rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly, yawning. She gave him a passionate kiss, whispered "I love you," and walked up to her dorm. Ron sat reminiscing, then followed suit.

When he got upstairs, he entered the dorm silently and crossed the room to his bed. He sat down, changed his boxers and lay back on his pillow.

"Did you have fun?" Ron jumped about three feet into the air (considering he started off on his back that's pretty well done) and turned to see Harry propped up on his elbows, a wide smirk across his face. Ron lay back down again and replied, "I wondered where the covers came from."

Harry wouldn't give up. "So, how was it?"

"Geez, you gotta know everything, don't ya?"

"Course I do, I'm your best friend. Now spill!"

"It was awesome." He blushed furiously.

Harry laughed, and Ron felt uncomfortable from it. "Thought it would be. What happened?"

"Well, I just kinda… asked." Ron rolled over. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah, you will."

llllllllll

The next morning Ron awoke with a groan. He rolled over to get some water and found Harry sitting watching him expectantly.

"Did you sleep at ALL last night?"

Harry shook his head. "I was gonna wake you up at 12:01, but I decided against it."

Ron groaned again and lay back on his pillow. "You kinky bastard. You stayed up all night just to get details on the sex life of your best friend?" Harry nodded. "You're crazy."

Harry just continued to look at him in that overly cocky manner, as though he knew something Ron didn't. Ron sighed, and began a reluctant explanation of everything that had happened the previous night.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short people, I've got a load of homework and I was having trouble writing this chapter without making it sound forced and unreal. Please Review!**


	7. It's Over Isn't It?

**It's Over… Isn't It?**

"So let me get this straight. Hermione, of all people, knew a spell of the top of her head to conjure a condom?"

Ron blushed. "Look, just shut up, I shouldn't have told you anyway."

Harry grinned maliciously. "No. No you shouldn't have."

He sat there smiling like a maniac for a moment, then seemed to come to his senses. "Now then, what are you going to do when she leaves?"

Ron sighed sadly and flopped backward onto his pillow. "You just had to bring that one up, didn't you?"

"Hey come on Ron, you had to figure it out sooner or later. You can't avoid this forever."

"Yeah, I know, but surely you can understand that this is really painful for me?"  
"Ron, it hurts for me too! Just because you're the one in love with her does not mean, under ANY circumstances, that you are the only person who cares about her. She's my best friend, remember?"

"Yeah I'm sorry, that just kinda came out wrong," Ron apologised. He sighed again. "I have absolutely no idea what I am going to do. I mean, I can't just move on and forget about her, but if I linger on it for ages, I'm just going to get myself depressed about it."

"And I'm not asking you to just move on either, because I won't be able to forget her either. But you're right. Don't linger on it, because yes, you will get down on yourself about it."

"So what CAN I do?" Ron asked despairingly.

Harry looked at him. "You'll just have to use the memories of her, of you together, to make you happy. Don't cry because it is over, smile because it happened."

Thursday came. Hermione took as long as she could to brush her hair, in the hope that it would all turn out to be a dream. Eventually she abandoned that hope, and dragged herself downstairs to the common room. Harry and Ron were there waiting for her, and as she slowly descended, she wished more than ever that this wasn't happening. Ron looked up at her with tears streaming down his cheeks. Harry looked completely emotionless, but she knew him well enough to know that it was when he put that wall up that he was feeling pain beyond belief. She couldn't stand that look, it made her heart bleed eternally inside when she saw it. She couldn't take it anymore. She dropped her bag and ran to them, threw herself at Harry, held onto him as tight as she could.

"I don't want to go," she whispered tearfully into his shoulder. "I don't want to…"

"We know. We don't want you to either, Hermione. We love you…" he replied shakily.

She felt him withdraw slightly. She looked at him, saw he was looking towards the door, and followed his gaze. Her parents were standing in the doorway, watching her. Beside them stood Albus Dumbledore.

Harry let go of her and headed over to them, nudging her towards Ron on the way past. She looked at Ron and wished she could die. Surely that would hurt him less than this. Instead she fell into his arms, trying to hold back the tears that to her felt like blood, flowing straight from her breaking heart.

"I'll never forget you…" whispered Ron as he held her for the last time.

She pulled her head back so that she could look at him. "I will never forget you either. I promise. And you know that I keep my promises."

"Hermione, nobody can trick a memory wipe. It's just not-"

She cut him off. "I ALWAYS keep my promises Ron. I'll find a way."

He looked deep into her eyes. "I wish this wasn't happening. I love you too much, I can't let you go."

"I know, Ron. And I'm sorry…"

He leaned in and kissed her for the last time. The last time that he would get to hold her in his arms and brush those sweet, red lips…

Hermione let him come. Only once more could she watch the adoration in his eyes as he leaned in to her. Only once more would she melt in his arms as his hands caressed her skin. Only once…

It was the most passionate kiss he'd ever given. He put every bit of his love into it, poured his all into the softness with which his lips touched hers. He couldn't believe it was happening. The first time he'd kissed her, she slapped him. Now here they were, kissing for the last time that they would ever see each other. A tear slipped down his cheek, and trickled down to where his lips met Hermione's. It sat there on her tongue, and as she felt it touch, she knew somehow… this was not the end.

They finally pulled apart, and hand in hand they made their way over to where Harry stood with their Headmaster and Hermione's parents.

"Are you ready?" asked her mother briskly.

Hermione turned and gave one last hug to Harry. He gave her a reassuring look as though to say that she would be ok, and she half-smiled back. She turned back to her parents, and her mother led her from the room.

Harry watched her go, and for once he let down his wall and showed his emotion. Tears brimmed in his eyes. As Mr. Granger turned to go, Harry caught his arm.

"You have an amazing daughter, sir. Take care of her…"

Mr. Granger nodded briefly, and walked from the room.

llllllllllllllllllll

Hermione stared out the window of the office, where a Ministry wizard stood ready to modify her memory. She barely knew what was happening as she sat in a chair by the window, and the Ministry wizard came up to her. She barely heard him saying what it would or wouldn't feel like. She just sat wishing she was back with Ron, watching him and Harry play Quidditch, or sneaking around under the Invisibility Cloak.

Finally, the wizard said, "It is time, Miss Granger."

She looked at him sadly, and as he began to speak the incantation, she could have sworn that she saw a tear in his eye. Then she didn't even know who he was.

It had been done.

As she left the building with her parents, she detected a taste in her mouth that she couldn't quite place. Then she saw a face in her mind, a red-headed boy of her own age. He looked familiar…

Then everything came back. The boy was Ron, and the taste was that of the single tear that had rolled down Ron's cheek as they had kissed. The passion of their final kiss had defeated the power of the Memory Charm. She was a witch, and just like she'd promised Ron, she would still remember him, and everything else about Hogwarts. She got into the car and sat in the back, looking out the window with a smile.

_What did I tell you Ron? I told you I'd find a way to beat it. But really it was you who gave me strength. I'll come back some day, and then everything will be right again._

_I can love you again…_

**A/N: **Well everyone, that's the end of the story. Or is it? Watch out for my sequel that will come out at some stage. Thank you ALL SOOOOOOO much for sticking around and giving your support. If you get the chance PLEASE read my other stories. Thanks. See you all soon!

Special thanx go to:

SballLuvr5 

**Mz Hellfire**

**Missing Fairy**

**Riot Gal**

**Drowning-in-a-dream**

**HermioneRocks2003**

**And lastly (but not least)**

**JustKiddin111 (if ur still alive out there. Talk to me!)**


End file.
